Uma entrevista diferente
by Magalud
Summary: Rowling quase tem um ataque com uma entrevista do além.


Nome da fic: Uma entrevista diferente  
Autor: Magalud  
Email:  
Shipper: Nenhum.  
Censura: G  
Gênero: Humor.  
Resumo: Rowling quase tem um ataque com uma entrevista do além  
Spoilers: Eu uso spoilers de todos os livros. Se você não leu algum, saia já de computador e abra os livros!  
Betas: Esta é uma entrevista que não foi betada. Todas as babadas e bobagens são de minha autoria.

Uma entrevista diferente

ANDREW KELLY: Olá, ouvintes da BBC, uma boa noite para todos. Quem fala é Andrew Kelly, mais uma vez agradecendo a todos vocês, ouvintes, que estão ajudando para o nosso programa ser um sucesso de público no horário. Essa noite, na nossa Conversa Franca, temos conosco a famosa autora J. K. Rowling para mais uma entrevista. Boa noite, Sra. Rowling. Obrigada por ter vindo.

J. K. ROWLING _(aborrecida)_Boa noite, Andrew. Mais uma vez eu estou aqui. Mas vou avisando que dessa vez espero que você faça a entrevista.

KELLY _(sorrindo)_ Como quiser, mas a senhora certamente vai gostar muito dessa convidada. Foi muito esforço trazê-la para o programa.

ROWLING: Mesmo? Isso parece interessante. Mas eu já disse isso antes e repito: esses últimos convidados têm sido só gente do bem.

KELLY: Todos os convidados foram a pedido dos nossos ouvintes. Eles a adoram, Sra. Rowling. A nossa convidada de hoje certamente mora no coração de muitos ouvintes e fãs de Harry Potter. Estou certo de que a senhora vai ter muito prazer em conversar com essa convidada que tanto nos aquece o coração. É com imenso prazer que recebemos a Sra. Lílian Potter!

ROWLING _(sorrindo):_ Mesmo? Lílian? Oh, que surpresa agradável!

(Entra **LÍLIAN POTTER, **_sorrindo para todos. _**ROWLING**_ acena para ela, sem parar de sorrir)_

ROWLINGLílian, que surpresa vê-la aqui!

KELLY: Bem-vinda, Sra. Potter. É um grande prazer recebê-la aqui.

LÍLIAN POTTER _(sorrindo muito)_Obrigada, Sr. Kelly. É muito bom estar aqui na BBC.

KELLY: Bem, nós nos desdobramos para trazer a amada mãe de Harry Potter para nossos estúdios.

LÍLIAN _(apagando o sorriso):_ Sim, sim, eu gostei muito de ter vindo. Mas gostaria de fazer minha primeira ressalva. Eu quero deixar aqui meu protesto por meu nome ter sido traduzido para Lílian. Na verdade, o nome é Lily, que quer dizer lírio, uma flor e um nome muito comum para meninas. Eu já expliquei antes que eu e minha irmã Petúnia temos, as duas, nomes de flor, mas parece que a tradutora não respeitou o desejo de nossa mãe. Pior ainda: mudou o nome de James para Thiago. Com isso, meu querido Harry virou Harry Thiago Potter – que nome horrível! Eu jamais deixaria um filho meu com um nome tão odioso. (**LÍLIAN** _suspira_) Mas, como a maioria dos leitores conheceu-nos com esses nomes odiosos, eu vou adotá-los aqui também.

KELLY: E isso é muito nobre de sua parte. Como a senhora deve ter visto, estamos aqui com a escritora J.K. Rowling.

LÍLIAN (sorrindo): Sim, é claro. Eu fui informada que essa senhora estaria aqui. Boa-noite, Madame. É um grande prazer finalmente conhecê-la.

ROWLING _(surpresa):_ Mesmo? Você não tem qualquer ressentimento comigo porque você e Thiago... sabe, vocês morreram.

LÍLIAN: Sim, mas você fez meu filhinho muito famoso e amado por milhões de crianças. Sem contar que eu virei quase santa! Não é nada mau para alguém que nem viveu tanto tempo assim. Obrigada!

KELLY: Sra. Potter...

LÍLIAN: Chame-me de Lílian.

KELLY: Estou estranhando porque o convite que fizemos era extensivo também a seu marido. Esperávamos tê-lo conosco essa noite.

LÍLIAN: Oh, bem, Thiago ainda está tão feliz que Sirius está junto de nós que eles dois estão brincando de cachorro e veado além do Véu...

ROWLING _(constrangida)_A-hem! Desculpe, Lílian, mas tem algumas coisas que os leitores ainda não sabem... Sirius, por exemplo, embora esteja morto e além do Véu, pode ser um personagem importante para os próximos livros. Portanto, eu posso interrompê-la se eu achar que está entrando em terreno perigoso.

LÍLIAN _(compreensiva):_ Tudo bem. Não vai ser uma morta como eu que vai ficar no caminho do seu sucesso comercial e editorial.

ROWLING _(com um grande sorriso):_ Obrigada, Lílian. Eu sabia que você ia entender. Vamos lá, Kelly, pode fazer as perguntas para ela. Você não quer fazer uma entrevista?

KELLY: Oh, claro, claro. Lílian, o que você está achando de seu filho?

LÍLIANEle não é a coisa mais amadinha, o meu Harry? Ah, agora eu entendo a Molly e o apego dela com os filhos. Pessoalmente, acho o Harry uma gracinha, muito educadinho e cheio de compaixão apesar de tudo que ele passou. Sem contar que todo mundo diz que ele tem os meus olhos verdes...

KELLY: E o que me diz de Petúnia e Válter?

LÍLIAN _(quase às lágrimas):_ Oh, bem, eles não gostam muito de Harry, mas graças ao tal feitiço de sangue, ele deve viver lá. Na verdade, Petúnia não gostava muito de mim e desconta tudo no Harry. Infelizmente, eu não pude fazer muita coisa quanto a isso. Mas quando ele voltou para o mundo bruxo, até que eu dei uma mãozinha, aparecendo naquele espelho, e depois no duelo de varinhas com Voldemort. Eu faço o que posso, vocês entendem?

KELLY (_olhando_** ROWLING**_ com desconfiança):_ Vou fazer uma pergunta, mas não sei se posso fazer. Você e seu marido sabem sobre a profecia a respeito de Harry e Você-Sabe-Quem?

LÍLIAN: Bem, sim, claro que sim. Dumbledore nos avisou. Na época, a profecia podia estar se referindo ao filho de Frank e Alice Longbottom, mas ainda assim nós tomamos precauções. Uma delas foi usar o Feitiço Fidelius. Bom, infelizmente o Fiel do Segredo é que não foi bem escolhido.

ROWLING _(admirada):_ Você não vai mesmo me xingar porque eu matei você e Thiago? Ainda estou muito surpresa.

LÍLIAN: Ora, se não tivéssemos morrido sob a mão de Voldemort, não haveria Harry Potter nem livro algum. Não vou dizer que de vez em quando não me ressinto um pouco, especialmente por causa de Harry. O pobrezinho cresceu num armário embaixo da escada, pelo amor de Deus. Como eu gostaria de ter dado colinho para ele quando ele era pequeno, dado roupinhas bonitinhas para ele e não as sobras de Duda... Isso é o que mais me corta o coração. Agora ele está sem o Sirius, pobrezinho. Ainda bem que ele achou amigos no mundo mágico. Ele está atravessando por uma fase muito difícil.

ROWLING: Bom, no momento, ele está muito chato e irritadiço.

LÍLIAN: É que ele é um adolescente, e tem a simples missão de matar o Lord das Trevas. Ele está numa posição muito difícil, é preciso reconhecer.

KELLY: Fale um pouco de você, Lílian. Como é que você passou a ser a quinta Marota?

LÍLIAN: Eu queria deixar isso bem claro de uma vez por todas. O que Thiago e sua turma faziam aterrorizando Hogwarts não tem nada a ver comigo. Eu sempre fui boa aluna, nunca Marota. Também não tenho uma forma animaga, o que afinal de contas é ilegal segundo as leis mágicas. Todo animago tem que ser registrado e Thiago, Sirius e Pedro jamais se preocuparam com isso. Eu não concordo com as barbaridades que eles faziam, nem com a pegação de pé em outros alunos.

KELLY: Mas os Marotos têm histórias de fanfic nas quais você também aparece...

LÍLIAN _(de cara amarrada):_ E isso é um erro. Aliás, sobre fanfic, eu gostaria de falar algumas coisas. Tenho visto algumas histórias de arrepiar os cabelos. Posso fazer uma lista de algumas coisas que não são verdade?

KELLY Claro.

LÍLIAN _(usando os dedos das mãos para fazer a lista):_ Só para citar algumas coisas: eu nunca namorei Remo Lupin. Nós sempre fomos bons amigos, mas nunca foi mais do que isso. Também não me casei com Thiago para disfarçar o namoro homossexual entre ele e Sirius, ou entre ele e Severo Snape. E mais: Harry é filho meu e de Thiago, não é filho de Severo Snape. Também não é verdade que Severo Snape tenha me estuprado a pedido de Voldemort e desse encontro tenha sido produzido Harry. Severo também não se casou escondido comigo antes de se tornar um Comensal e me abandonou para Thiago criar Harry. Remo nunca teve um caso com Severo Snape. Não é verdade que Pedro Pettigrew era apaixonado por mim e por isso ele nos traiu para Voldemort. Deixa eu ver... esqueci algumas das coisas mais absurdas?

KELLY _(de olhos arregalados)_: Tem gente que escreve essas coisas?

LÍLIAN _(com um olhar assassino):_ Pode acreditar. Eu não fico nada feliz com isso!

KELLY _(com um sorrisinho malicioso):_ Que pode nos falar de sua relação com Thiago? A última notícia que tivemos foi a memória de Snape, e nessa ocasião vocês sequer se falavam direito. Como terminaram se casando?

ROWLING _(pulando da cadeira):_ AHEM! Dá licença? Isso pode ter um efeito direto nos próximos livros! Meu editor vai me matar!

LÍLIAN: Ora, eu acho que posso responder essa pergunta da mesma maneira que você mesma respondeu. É bem razoável dizer que Thiago terminou por amadurecer eventualmente – foi o próprio Sirius que disse isso para o Harry, no seu quinto livro, não se lembra?

ROWLING _(suspirando, aliviada):_ Sim, sim, claro, é uma boa resposta.

KELLY: Harry ficou chocado com o que viu na memória de Snape. O comportamento de Thiago... francamente!

LÍLIAN _(dando de ombros):_ Bom, Thiago sempre foi mesmo um garoto que não era fácil. Mas tenha em mente que ele se emendou, eventualmente, e nós nos casamos.

KELLY: Quem viu o filme _O Prisioneiro de Azkaban_, ouviu Remo dizer a Harry que vocês dois foram bons amigos. Que você via o que as pessoas tinham de melhor mesmo que elas mesmas não enxergassem isso.

LÍLIAN: Como eu disse, Remo e eu fomos bons amigos, e ele precisava de uma ajuda. Remo é uma pessoa muito doce e gentil, não merecia ter sido mordido por um lobisomem.

KELLY: E você fez a mesma coisa também por outras pessoas? Quem sabe com Severo Snape, talvez? Dizem que foi sua bondade que o fez desistir de ser um Comensal e começar a espiar Voldemort para o lado da Luz.

ROWLING _(tendo um chilique):_ **AHEM!!** De novo, gente, isso é estragar o novo livro que eu estou escrevendo! Eu pedi claramente que isso não acontecesse!

KELLY: Falando nisso, como vai _Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince_? Aquelas pistas do seu site não têm sido nada esclarecedoras…

ROWLING: O livro vai indo bem, e por enquanto não tenho nenhum bloqueio de escritor. Se bem que é divertido brincar com o site... De qualquer forma, eu agradeceria se suas perguntas não deixassem Lílian numa posição de revelar coisas demais a respeito dos próximos livros.

KELLY: E já que a senhora está grávida, o livro 7 pode demorar um pouco.

ROWLING: Prefiro não comentar a esse respeito. Além do mais, você não acha que está se precipitando um pouco? O livro 6 ainda nem saiu!

KELLY: Estou apenas preocupado com milhões de criancinhas e jovens que esperam ansiosamente pela nova aventura de Harry Potter! Enquanto isso, elas poderiam ter alguns pedacinhos de informação? Soltinhas, assim como essa pergunta que acabei de fazer: Afinal, Lílian, você e Severo Snape foram amigos em Hogwarts?

ROWLING _(vermelha):_ **AHEM!!**

LÍLIAN: Tá bom, tá bom. Eu não vou responder essa pergunta, tá bom assim? Desculpe-me, Sr. Kelly.

KELLY: Tudo bem, eu entendo. Eu só espero que a Sra. Rowling entenda que já que eu estou comandando essa entrevista, eu tenho que agir como um repórter.

ROWLING: Humpf! Repórteres! Odeio todos eles. Por que você acha que eu escrevi uma repórter como Rita Skeeter? Para descontar tudo que eu acho dos repórteres!

KELLY: Então é melhor mudarmos de assunto. Diga-me, Lílian, você parece estar bem a par do que se faz na literuatura de ficção de Harry Potter. Você acompanha fanfiction?

LÍLIAN: Não muito, especialmente porque fico irritada. De onde essas pessoas tiram essas idéias? Relacionamentos gays numa obra para crianças? Faça-me o favor! As que mais me irritam são aquelas em que eu nem sequer sou a mãe do Harry. E isso que todo mundo diz como ele é parecido comigo e com Thiago. Mas teve uma pior ainda: uma em que eu apareço como filha de Voldemort, escondida dele ao nascer e levada para os Evans, uma família trouxa – portanto, Harry é o neto de Voldemort! Quase tão absurdo como aquelas em que Thiago e Severus são gays, se casam secretamente e um deles fica magicamente grávido (grávido!!) de um filho que, naturalmente, é extremamente poderoso – ou seja, Harry. Não me leve a mal, eu não tenho nada contra gays, mas isso não é o tipo de coisa que se encontra em literatura para crianças, você me entende? Ah, e tem uma outra coisinha que eu esqueci. Já que estamos falando dos absurdos, deixe-me dar um recado: esqueçam, meninas, porque Sirius nunca foi apaixonado por Belatriz!

KELLY: Você parece saber muito sobre fanfiction.

LÍLIAN: Bom, eu procuro saber o que está saindo. Tem algumas que são bem escritas, mas são raras. Muito raras. Eu gosto de ler sobre minha juventude e o tempo em que eu estava viva. Também gosto de ler sobre Harry.

KELLY: Posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal, Lílian? E Sra. Rowling, essa é para Lílian, pois eu já conheço sua opinião a esse respeito. Lílian, você gostaria de ver um livro que contasse a respeito de seus anos em Hogwarts? Tipo, um Episódio I: A Era dos Marotos?

ROWLING: Ora, eu já disse e cansei de dizer que não, que isso eu nunca farei e que –

(**ROWLING** _tenta protestar, mas o microfone dela é cortado, e ela espuma de raiva._ **LÍLIAN** _sorri_)

KELLY: Pode responder agora, Lílian.

LÍLIAN: Não sei se gostaria de ver um livro, mas eu sinto que as pessoas querem saber como era nessa época, e na época em que Voldemort teve sua ascensão. Acho que muitas pessoas gostariam disso, de saber como era a época entre eu e os Marotos, com Lúcio Malfoy e Severo Snape também adolescentes, alguns dos Comensais da Morte eram vivos e apenas alunos de Hogwarts. Há muito espaço para histórias por aí e acho que as pessoas são curiosas para conhecê-las. Por outro lado, eu sei que Madame Rowling não quer fazer esses livros. Então, ela que agüente as fanfictions que naturalmente serão escritas a esse respeito!

(**ROWLING** _cruza os braços e fecha a cara. O microfone dela é religado)_

KELLY: Se é que eu posso perguntar, você torce para Harry ficar com alguém?

ROWLING _(ainda azeda):_ Sim, você pode perguntar. Mas eu sempre digo que eu já dei pistas suficientes sobre isso!

KELLY: Ainda assim, Lílian, o que você acha das perspectivas românticas de Harry?

LÍLIAN: Você diz a respeito daquela menina que vive com meu Harry, a Hermione? Ela é bem boazinha, e tudo, mas eu não sei se Harry não está com muita coisa agora para se preocupar, com Voldemort e tudo mais que está prestes a acontecer no mundo bruxo. Digo, ele e Hermione são bons amigos, e um bom amigo às vezes é mais importante do que uma namorada. Eu vejo algumas pessoas muito preocupadas em saber com quem Harry vai ficar. Ora, ela pode querer namorar um bando de garotas de outras casas, e isso seria muito bom, ou ele pode preferir não namorar ninguém. A mim me parece que a garota Weasley já está descartada, e menina Chang também e a tal Lovegood, ao menos por enquanto. Mas Hogwarts tem muitas garotas, quem sabe ele encontra uma de seu agrado? Sinceramente, só o que eu estou interessada é em que Harry sobreviva à batalha final com Voldemort, que certamente não deve demorar muito.

KELLY: Mas não quer dar nem uma arriscadinha em quem pode arrebatar o coração de seu filho?

LÍLIAN: Não muito. Isso faria de mim uma sogra. E que coisa horrível de ser!

ROWLING: Sem contar que há novos personagens por entrar nos próximos livros. Talvez a namoradinha de Harry Potter ainda não tenha entrado na história. Mas é só isso que eu vou falar a esse respeito!

LÍLIAN: Mesmo? Oh, bem, isso seria interessante.

KELLY: Bom, Lílian, estamos nos aproximando do final de nosso programa. Alguma coisa a mais que queira dizer a nossos ouvintes?

LÍLIAN: Eu gostaria de agradecer o convite e todo o esforço para me trazer para esse programa. Foi um prazer grande estar aqui. Também gostaria de agradecer aos milhões e milhões de leitores que torcem para o meu Harry e dizer, do fundo de meu coração, que isso faz muito bem a uma pobre mãe que não pôde ver sequer seu pequerrucho crescer. Eu também espero que vocês fiquem logo sabendo sobre a verdade a respeito de Thiago, os Marotos e eu, porque aí eu posso falar tudo livremente... E também gostaria de aparecer um pouco mais nos próximos livros. Sinto que as pessoas conhecem tão pouco sobre mim.

ROWLING: Leitores, podem ir esperando sentados... O livro 7 só sai depois de meu filho ter nascido e estar bem encaminhado.

KELLY: Então talvez ele saia antes de 2010?

ROWLING: Não vou prometer nada.

KELLY: Bem, ouvintes, espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu do programa dessa noite. Eu gostaria de agradecer à Sra. Lílian Potter, mãe de Harry Potter, o Menino-que-Sobreviveu, por sua presença essa noite, e estender o convite a seu marido, Thiago Potter para uma futura vinda ao nosso programa.

LÍLIAN: Eu é que agradeço a oportunidade de vir para esse plano.

KELLY: Também agradecemos a presença da escritora J.K.Rowling, sempre uma presença abrilhantandora de nosso programa, cada vez mais consolidado entre a audiência.

ROWLING: Boa noite, ouvintes. Ah, Kelly, depois podemos falar? Gostaria que você fosse fazer a entrevista com Thiago... lá Além do Véu!

KELLY: B-boa noite a todos! Até o p-próximo programa!

Fim


End file.
